They're Back
by Poppy91
Summary: What happens when Josh tries to get Beckett back,has Demming moved on,What does Gina think about Castle marrying his muse and will Castle put his foot down to Meredith.
1. His Back

( ) means thought bubble,post in the reviewes or PM me if you want sneak peaks for the upcoming chapters.

Josh was on the plane back to New York,He was going to spend the time he had,thinking about how to get her back.

(Okay how do I get rid of,the stupid sidekick?)

How was Josh going to get rid of him,he was like a puppy and he had to put an end to it.

(I got it,the perfect plan,I sweep her off her feet,ask her to marry me,writer boy will be so upset,they will fight,he will leave,they will never see each other again,that's it kill two birds with one stone,you are a genius)

He pulled out his iPhone,opened up Google and typed in "How to get your ex back?"He also got a notepad out,he wrote down some ideas.

(Haha,you're going down writer boy)

Josh got off the plane,he was tried,but he was going to put his plan in action tonight ,he went to his place,he freshened up at his place,he took a taxi to her place,he knocked on the door.

Beckett was in the shower,when he knocked on the door,Castle was staying at Beckett's.

"Castle?"

She called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

He called back out,from the little study.

"Can you get the door"

Castle opened up the door,Josh's smile disappeared when Castle opened the door.

"Writer boy"

He growled.

"Davidson"

"Babe,who is it?"

Beckett called out.

"They were just leaving"

Castle said as gave Josh a death stare,Castle walked outside the door and closed it behind him.

"What are you doing here,Davidson?"  
"I could ask you the same thing,Writer boy"

Josh tried to open the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Getting my girlfriend back,by asking her to marry me,you lost writer boy,she will never be yours"

What Josh said made Castles blood boil,Josh opened up the door,when he opened up the door,Beckett walked out with her hair in a messy bun,a grey nightie that said muse.

"Castle..Josh"  
"Hey Kate"  
"Josh what are you doing here,where's Castle"  
"I told him to go home"  
"What Josh"

She said as she ran towards the door,before she was stopped.

"Josh let me go"  
"No,your not running after him"  
"I have to"  
"No you don't,you just need to stay here with me,I will pretend like the break up never happened"  
"No Josh,I need to go after my fiancé"  
"Fiancé"

Castle walked in his blood still boiling.

"Yes her fiancé"  
"You"

Josh growled before punching Castle in the face,Castle went down,Beckett went over to Josh.

"Oh my god Josh,what have you done"  
"He will live,now kick him out"

She pushed Josh towards the door,Beckett opened it up and slammed it in his face,she ran over to Castle,who was still on the ground.

"Baby are you okay"

She said sitting next to him,he looked up blood everywhere.

"I'm going to go shower"

He said as he stood up.


	2. Why?

Beckett and Castle were walking towards the crime scene,Castle paused for a while,Beckett turned around.

"Are you coming Castle?"

"What's he doing here?"

Castle said pointing to,Tom Demming.

"I'm going to sit this one out"

"Castle,please don't be like that"

"Be like what?"

"Castle you won,don't you want to rub it in his face"

"thanks for trying to make me feel better"

Castle stormed off,Beckett walked towards Lanie.

"Hey Lanie"

Beckett said in a upset tone.

"Hey girl,trouble in paradise?"

"Lanie"

"Sorry honey,do you want to talk about it"

"Castle saw Tom"

"he arrived after Espo called you"

"What is he here for?"

"Bank robbery gone wrong"

"Alright"

Beckett stood up,Demming was there holding coffee.

"Morning Kate,I brought you"

Beckett walked right past Demming.

"Hey Epso"

"Hey Beckett,where's Castle?"

"He had a meeting"

Later on,Beckett was in the break room,Castle walked over to her desk,Demming turned around.

"Hey Castle,your still around"

"That's my seat"

"Sorry,I thought it was just a random seat"

Tom walked off,after awhile Beckett came back.

"Hey Castle"

"He sat in my chair"

"Your chair was empty,when I went to the break room"

"So what's he doing here"

"Bank robbery gone wrong"

"Can't he solve it at his own desk"

"It was awhile ago,I'm sure he has moved on"

"Yeah right"

"Can you please help me with the case"

"Sure"

Later on Tom sat down in Castles chair.

"That's Castles chair"

"I want you"

Beckett nearly spit out her coffee.

"Come on,don't you love me too"

"No"

"Oh why not"

"Cause I'm in love with Castle"

"Oh not this again"

Beckett pulled out her necklace.

"Me and Castle are getting married"

"Your not being serious are you"

"Yes"

"What a waste,I have been dying to have a case with you,I thought we could start a new"

"Tom even if I was single,there would be no way,we would go out"

Demming stood up.

"While than I'm leaving this case"

"Cause I wouldn't go out with you?"

"This is your last chance"

"No"

Later on,Castle sat down.

"Hi,how's the case going"

"Tom left the case"

"Why"

"He tried to ask me out"

"Really what did you say"

"I said I was in love with somebody else"


	3. Secrets

( ) means thought bubble, and who ever said I hate Castle,that's a bit stupid,cause if I hated Castle why would I watch the show or write fanfiction about her,if you hate the main character if the show it wouldnt make sense to watch the show,I love the show Castlr a lot

Gina walked up to the young girl at the desk,still clued to her phone.

"Is Richard here?"

"No I'm sorry Gina,his out"

Gina looked up from her phone.

"Well where is he?"

The lady sat there shaking.

"I can't read minds,Lacey?"

"He went to lunch"

"With who and how long has he been gone?"

"He went with his fiancé about an hour ago"

"Richard doesn't have an fiancé?"

"Yes"

"Well what was her name?"

"I think it was Kate"

"Yes off course,I'll see him later"

Gina slammed the door behind her.

(I need a drink)

Gina walked around in circles.

(How do I fix this,oh my god what if she's pregnant,I told him follow her,write,follow her,write,don't get attached)

Later on,she went back to the desk.

"Is he back yet?"

"Go right in"

Gina stormed into his office.

"RICHARD"

Castle jumped,Gina slammed her hands on the desk.

"Have you being keeping something from me"?"

"No"

"Oh really cause,at lunch time when I came looking for you,Lacey said you were at lunch with your fiancé"

"Gina my personal life is not any of your business"

"Richard please don't tell me this is Nikki Heat Kate?"

"Yes it is"

"Oh Richard what mess have you gave me to clean up?"

"There is no mess"

"Richard you haven't been the best husband in the world"

"When ever was I your husband,I was your meal ticket and I never saw you"

"Nikki heat has been your best seller"

"I know"

"Say it doesn't work out, what happens to Nikki Heat"

"It will work"

"Oh really"

"Yes"

"How"

"Cause I love her"


End file.
